1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanical analog computer mechanism which is to be utilized as an aid for training players of pool, billiards, snooker and other cue games. The embodiment of the present invention is a hand-held mechanism which displays useful information regarding aiming, shooting, and cue ball deflection.
It is generally recognized that success in cue games, including billiards, pool, snooker, and the like, depends upon two principal factors: (1) the player's ability to send an object ball in a desired direction after it is struck by the cue ball, which the player has propelled by means of a cue; and (2) the player's ability to direct the cue ball to a desired region of the playing table surface after its collision with the object ball. The first factor generally yields a tactical advantage (e.g., scoring a point by pocketing a ball in pool) and permits the player to continue his inning. The second factor generally yields a strategic advantage, typically by positioning the cue ball so as to facilitate the player's attempt on a subsequent object ball. The present invention simultaneously addresses both of these factors. In particular, it provides the player or student with critical information on how to align and aim the cue ball with respect to the object ball so as to achieve the desired movement of both the object ball and the cue ball.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventional cue game training devices comprise cue ball aim indicators and scale displays which can be utilized to indicate an aiming line for the cue ball with respect to an object ball. However, conventional devices do not provide for a hand-held mechanism, which can simultaneously and automatically display various information such as the cue ball's cut angle, the cue ball's deflection angle, the eclipse of the object ball by the cue ball, and the amount of "english" (or sidespin) that is required to negate the effect of collision induced english on a contemplated shot.